Truffle Love
by Phantom Of FanFiction
Summary: It's Valentines Day and there is a bake sale going on at the school! Syrus really wants something there, but doesn't have any money so who gets it for him... Zane of course! Full summary inside!


Hey people I just had the idea for this story come to me... thank god since I don't have any other stories. Anyway... I hope you all like my first story ever!

Title: Truffle Love

Summary: It is Valentines Day and there is a bake sale going on at the school! Syrus really want's something there, but he doesn't have any money so who gets it for him... Zane of course! Zane x Syrus with hints of Jaden x Bastion!

GX -- GX

On an ordanary day like any other Syrus woke up and looked at the clock. It was 7:15 in the morning and he got out of bed, got his clothes, then went into the bathroom and got dressed. When he got back out of the bathroom he looked at the calender and couldn't believe what day it was. _'Today's Valentines Day and I totally frogot about it!'_ Syrus thought then tried to wake Jaden up.

"Jay, wake up... today's Valentines Day! I also heard that they are having a bake sale at school today." Syrus said and once he said that Jaden quickly got up and did exactly what Syrus had done a few minutes ago and when he came back out of the bathroom he was all dressed and everything.

"Why didn't you say something before? Lets go!" Jaden said then grabbed Syrus' wrist and they ran to the school togather. When they got there a lot of people were already there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Someone asked behind them and they both turned around to see Zane standing there.

"Oh... hi Zane. Jaden's here to get something and I'm just here because Jaden dragged me here with him." Syrus explained.

"Aren't you going to get something?" Zane asked.

"No... besides I don't have any money with me."

"You don't?" Jaden asked.

"No. It's really okay though."

"Well if you did have money... what would you get?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know." Syrus answered then saw some truffles sitting there wrapped up nicely with ribbons. "Some truffles." Syrus said then Zane looked at them and an idea came to mind. _'Truffles huh?'_ Zane thought then smiled. Jaden then got some stuff and told them that he was all set since his arms were full and cookies, cupcakes, and woopie-pies. "How can you eat so much Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah. You're going to make yourself sick by eating that much." Zane added.

"I'll be fine. Well I better go back to the dorm now and put some of these away for safe keeping." Jaden said and started to walk away, but turned back around for a minute. "Are you coming Syrus?"

"Uh... yeah." Syrus said then turned to Zane. "It was nice seeing you again, Zane."

"Yeah... you too." Zane replied then watched Syrus walk off with Jaden and helping him carry some of the things Jaden had bought. Zane then turned back to the table that had the truffles on it and took out his wallet and found about ten dollars in it. He then looked at the price of the truffles and they were about five dollars. _'Perfect! I'll get these for Syrus as a Valentines Day present.'_ Zane thought then payed for them and when the person was packing them up someone tapped him on the shoulder and he quickly turned around.

"Hey." Alexis said.

"Oh hi Alexis. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much. I didn't expect to see you here... what are you doing?"

"I'm getting some truffles."

"I didn't know you liked truffles."

"Yeah I do, but these aren't for me they're for... someone else."

"May I ask who this someone else is?"

"It's... it's... someone."

"Syrus?"

"Got it on your first try... well done." Zane said and the girl packing them up gave them to him and he took them. "Thanks." He said then turned back to Alexis.

"Are you going to go and give those to Syrus **now**?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah." Zane said then walked off with the truffles in his hands.

--At the Slifer Dorm --

"Well I'll see you later Syrus... I've got to be somewhere." Jaden said and was about to leave, but Syrus stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Ra yellow dorm with Bastion. Today **is** after all Valentines Day... shouldn't people be spending it with the ones they love and are having a relationship with?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah you've got a point. Have fun." Syrus said then Jaden left the room and started heading to the Ra yellow dorm. _'I only wish I was spending the day with the one **I** love... Zane.'_ Syrus thought then a couple minutes later there was a knock on the door and Syrus got up from the desk to answer it. When he opened the door Zane was standing there with his hands behind his back. "Just passing threw?"

"Actually I thought I would stop and stay a while." Zane said. "Can I come in?"

"Oh... yeah of course." Syrus answered then Zane came in still hiding the truffles. Syrus closed the door after Zane had come in then started to get curious about what Zane was hiding. "Zane... what's behind your back?"

"You'll find out."

"When?"

"Come over here and sit in the desk chair." Zane said and Syrus did as he was told.

"Now what?"

"Close your eyes." Zane said and again Syrus did what he was told and he felt something being put on his lap.

"Can I open them now?"

"No not yet." Zane said then a minute later he stood back up. "Okay... **now** you can open your eyes." Zane said and Syrus did and saw the truffles sitting on his lap.

"Zane you didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't have to do this." Syrus said. "It was very sweet that you did though." Syrus said then placed the box on the desk then got up and hugged Zane. "Thank you. I absolutely love it."

"Good. I'm glad." Zane said then set Syrus down on the desk next to the truffles then sat on the other side of the box of truffles. Syrus took the box of truffles and put them on the other side of him so Zane could move closer.

"Why don't you sit here?" Syrus asked then pointed to to spot where the box was.

"Okay." Zane said then scooted closer to Syrus. "Why don't you try a truffle and see if you like it?" Zane asked.

"Alright." Syrus said then opened up the clear box then took a truffle out of it and took a bite of the truffle. "Aw man, these are so good. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven."

"They're **that** good, huh?" Zane asked.

"See for yourself." Syrus said then passed the truffle to Zane and he took a bite out of it and smiled.

"You're right Syrus. These **are** really good."

"See... I told you."

"It's like a taste explosion in my mouth." Zane said and took another bite out of it then handed it back to Syrus. Syrus then got an idea and decided to see if his plan would really work in getting Zane turned on. Syrus brought the truffle up to his mouth and licked it slowly, making sure that Zane was watching him do it. Syrus continued to lick the truffle slowly and Zane continued staring until he said something. "Syrus... what are you doing?"

"It going to last longer if I lick it and not take bites out of it." Syrus answered then continued licking it slowly. _'What is he trying to do? Is he **trying** to get me turned on?'_ Zane thought. _'I don't care if he's trying to or not... it's working!'_ Zane said and still continued to watch him. Syrus pushed Zane right over the edge when he closed his silver eyes and moaned lightly. Zane quickly took Syrus hand and brought it down from his mouth which caused Syrus to open his eyes and look at Zane. "What?"

"Could you **please** not do that."

"Do what?"

"The licking the truffle thing it's driving me crazy."

"You don't have to watch me you know?"

"I can't help, but watch you... that's what's driving me crazy. You're turning me on by doing that."

"Really? It's working?"

"You were trying to?"

"Maybe a little." Syrus said then looked up at Zane who was looking a little shocked.

"**Why** were you trying to?"

"You know... just to see if it would work. Just an experament I was trying out."

"Well... I wouldn't usually get turned on by someone simply licking a piece of candy, but with you it's different."

"Different? Different like how?" Syrus asked.

"Well... I'll give you an example." Zane said then started a story with Syrus listening clearly.

-- At the Ra yellow dorm --

Jaden had just gotten there and was holding a cupcake in his hand. He went up to Bastion's door and gently knocked on it. A minute later Bastion opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Jaden."

"Hey Bastion. Oh here... I bought you this from the bake sale at the school today." Jaden said and handed him the cupcake.

"Oh thanks Jaden that was really nice of you." Bastion said and took the cupcake away from Jaden.

"Well... I figured that if today was Valentines Day then I should probably get my boyfriend something."

"Well it was sweet of you and... thanks. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Jaden said then went inside the room and Bastion closed the door.

-- Back at the Slifer dorm --

"So that's what I mean by it's different with you." Zane said concluding his story.

"Are you saying that you've actually done that before?"

"Done what?"

"You know... done sexual stuff on yourself because of me?"

"Oh... yeah. I had to... I couldn't just ignore the fact that what you do gets me turned on the way it does."

"Well... you're not the **only** one here who has something to hide."

"Really? What are you hiding?"

"You sometimes get me turned on too." Syrus confessed.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I try to think of something else."

"What if you can't?"

"I never can."

"Then how do you deal with it then?"

"I... dream about you."

"Oh. By the way... what about me gets you so turned on?"

"Huh? Oh um... well... there's the fact that you're really strong." Syrus said then Zane just looked at him confused for a minute, but then smiled.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. You're really the strongest person I know."

"That's really sweet."

"Not as sweet as these are." Syrus said as he took a truffle and brought it to his mouth and licked it.

"Syrus, what did we **just** get threw talking about?"

"What? I can't lick a truffle anymore?"

"No you can't. Not while I'm around." Zane said, but Syrus did it again anyway. "Syrus, don't do that."

"Aw, what's the matter big boy... can't stand being turned on every now and then?" Syrus said in a funny yet weird kind of voices.

"Not when I'm around **you** I can't."

"Oh well." Syrus said and licked it again, but Zane snatched it away from him and put it back in the box.

"Please Syrus for your sake don't do that."

"My sake? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that if you keep turning me on like this then I won't be responsable for what I do to you."

"I don't care what you decide to do to me."

"You don't?"

"No." Syrus said then out of nowhere Syrus leaned over and kissed Zane passionately. Zane quickly responded by wrapping his arms around Syrus and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Syrus broke away for a breath of air, but they didn't stay separated for long because Zane quickly pulled Syrus towards him for another kiss. The kiss quickly became more passionate and longer Zane pushed Syrus onto the desk and got ontop of him. Syrus wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and pulled him closer and moaned into his mouth.

-- At the Ra yellow dorm --

"Hey Bastion?"

"Yeah Jaden?"

"I need to go to my dorm room and get a couple of things. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." Bastion answered then they went out the door and started heading to the Slifer dorm. When they got there they went up the stairs until they were right in front of the door. Jaden opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw. Zane and Syrus were both on the floor of the room and were making out.

"Sorry guys, are we interupting anyhting?" Jaden asked then Zane and Syrus jumped away from eachother and looked up at him from their positions on the floor.

"Jaden! What are you doing back here? I wasn't expecting you back for a long time." Syrus said.

"I know. Bastion and I just came here to pick up a few things then we'll be on our way." Jaden said then got his things that he needed and walked out, closing the door behind him. "Phew. We sure don't want to interupt **them** again." Jaden said after they got outside.

"Yeah. Come on lets go back to **my** dorm room."

"I'm in." Jaden said then they ran back to Bastion's dorm room together.

-- Inside Jaden's and Syrus' dorm room --

"Do you... want to continue where we were?" Syrus asked.

"Sure. Where were we?"

"Right... about... here." Syrus said then leaned over and started making out with him again.

-- An hour and a half later --

Zane and Syrus had moved Syrus' bunk and blankets from where they were to down on the floor where **they** were. They had just finished their first time togather about ten minutes ago. They were both still out of breath and were still panting and moaning from all the work they had done and all the pleasure they had gotten out of it. Zane leaned down and kissed Syrus' neck then moved up to his ear and whispered.

"I love you, Syrus."

"I love you too, Zane. I always have and always will." Syrus whispered back then they kissed eachother one last time then fell asleep that way.

GX -- GX

Hey! I hope ya'll liked my little first story about me and my friends favorite couple... Zane x Syrus! I hope ya'll will review and tell me how you liked it! See ya:3!


End file.
